Chaos' Personal Assassin
by The Returning Hero.Omega
Summary: Percy felt betrayed. He thought everything would be perfect now that Gaea was back asleep, boy was he wrong. He finds Annabeth on the beach cheating on him with his half-brother. Then he's banished from Mount Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. When all seems lost he is visited by Chaos, ruler of the universe. He's got a job for Percy. First story, flamers welcome please review;
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Percy's POV

"I never thought this would happen. I thought we would be together forever. She was always the I could turn to when the world fell apart around me. I should have saw this coming, how could I be so stupid. Together forever, yeah right! That just a bunch of bullshit made up by my least favorite love goddess, who made me fall in love with that unfaithful, backstabbing, evil, horrible, cheating, bitch. Whoa, get control of yourself Percy, you gotten through tougher things then this. Just move on and don't look back." I thought to myself as I wandered though the woods not really looking where I was going. I couldn't help, but think back to when the world turned against me. Must have been around the time when my jackass of a half-brother, Cullen, showed up.

Flashback...

Dong, dong, dong. The alarm bells sounded in the throughout the camp signifying an attack on camp. I rushed to Thalia's pine to see what was happening. A half-blood was running up the hill being chased by a hydra. I ran down to meet him and started to fight the beast.

"Go to the top of the hill you'll be safe there." I shouted to him.

"Yeah right, I'm not listening to you." the mysterious boy replied.

I parried one on the hydra heads then sliced it off and drop a hot coal in the stump of the neck. I had the coal because when I saw the hydra I grabbed a handful from the blazer.

"Go, Now!"

"In your dreams."

By now I was starting to get really annoyed with this kid. I had just cut off the eighth head and dropped a burning coal into its stump when I was crashed into by a force behind me. I realized that the kid had rammed into me and took my sword.

The hydra was as surprised as I was. So surprised it just stood there and let the kid clumsily cut its head off then picked a coal off the ground and drop it into the stump just as everyone came over to the hill. They all praised him for is amazing natural battle skills and completely kissed his butt, getting him anything he wanted.

Then that night at dinner to add insult to injury he was claimed. He wasn't claimed by any god either no he was personally claimed by my father, Poseidon. Literally Poseidon came to camp personally and stood in front of every one proclaiming that Cullen was his son and how proud he was of him and how he had kept him a secret for all these years concealing him in the Lotus Hotel like Hades had done. Then he made every bow to him and everyone just groveled before him.

Now I am a pretty laid back guy. Not much can get to me and I still had my closest friends like Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover. But then as the weeks progressed Cullen started turning people against me spreading rumors and such. It was during this time that I found out who my true friends were. They consisted of Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse, all the other head counselors. Also my friends from Camp Jupiter. The reason that Camp Jupiter wasn't here was because even though we were able to defeat Porphyrion and lull Gaea back to sleep, the gods found it safer for us to be kept seperate. We were left with our knowledge of each other,

Then the biggest blow was dealt.

I was wandering the beach, cause I needed to think and I did that best on the beach, when I saw a couple sitting on a beach towel making out. Now I was not a perve so I started to walk away until I saw that it was was Cullen with some blond. Now I wouldn't have pressed the matter, but then I saw something unmistakeable, Annabeth's Yankees Hat. I felt as though someone had stabbed me in the back. I marched up to them and shouted...

"How could you!"

This startled them and they starred at me in shock.

"Percy, this isn't what it looks..."

"Oh really, cause it sort of looks like you were just making out with Cullen, you bitch!"

Now that Cullen had gotten over his shock he stood up and said, "She is making out with me. So ha! And you wanna know why because I'm soooooo much better than you."

"I can't believe you Annabeth, you know what you deserve each other. Hope you rot in Hell together" then I walked away.  
I dodged to the left when I heard a whistling sound behind me. Where I just stood was a jagged icicle. I turned around as Cullen launched another one. I did a flip and landed on top of him with riptide at his neck.

"Don't you ever think you can attack me and beat me you two-faced coward."

As I said this I felt a feeling I hadn't felt since the Titan war. I felt as though someone was walking on my grave. I turned around and caught Annabeth's wrist before she plunged her dagger into my Achilles heel, or rather my Achilles small of my back. She struggled, but I threw her away from me. Then the sky clapped with thunder and before me stood Zeus, Athena, and my father.

"How dare you!" Athena roared.

"You are a disgrace." Poseidon said sounding disgusted.

Zeus said "You are a disgrace to the title Hero of Olympus, your family, and Camp Half-Blood. I hereby banish you from Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus. You are not worthy of The Mark of Achilles, so I strip you of it. You have five minutes to pack."

Poseidon came up to me and yanked the sword out of my hands then handed it to Cullen,"You are undeserving of this weapon now begone from my sight." I was teleported to my cabin where I packed up all my stuff. I left my pictures, however, of me and Annabeth. I quickly crossed out her face and ran out the door. I wasn't looking where I was going until I bumped into Chiron.

He looked at me sadly and I realized he had heard the news "Don't cry my boy, never show your enemies weakness. You may be banished from camp, but that will not stop me from seeing you, do not fret my boy all will play in time, all will play out." and with those words I left camp and ran into the woods.

End Flashback

As I ran through the events in my head, I replayed Chiron's words. "Don't Cry, Never show weakness, In time.

In time...

In time...

In time... I Percy Jackson Swear to Receive my Revenge.


	2. Gifts

**A/N thanks to princessjen211101 and NikiD1233 for being my first two reviews:) To reward them here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**795 years later**

I chased General K.C. Roth though the mansion. We ran through the hallways with tremendous speed. While running I thought to my self "Why do they always run, they know I'll catch them, but still they try and run." We rounded a corner and he ran into a safe room. I heard millions of locks sliding shut.

"No matter." I thought to myself. I felt my molecules form into vapor and I reappeared on the other side of the door.

"Get away from me," he said cowering in the corner "I warning you."

"Yeah ok, so you really think I am just going to disobey the eternal lord's wishes and just let you live cause you said back off, really. I mean come on dude, use your brain while it still works. I regret to inform you that your time is up on this world. Rot in Hell."

As I said this I threw a throwing knife through the air pining him to the wall. Then I walked up to him and burned an omega into his forehead. I know what you're thinking back up your a son of Poseidon, how in the heck can you burn stuff. Well it happened the day I was banished.  
**  
**_Flashback_

_I was walking through the woods figuring my revenge, when for the second time that day I was teleported. When I opened my eyes I found I was standing on Olympus surrounded by Hestia, Artemis and Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hades. _

_The first thought in my mind was "Dang, they figured out that I wanted revenge and brought me here to kill me."_

_I knelt down with my head facing the floor. "Do it quick please, I beg you." _

_Then Hestia walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said "What are you talking about boy?"_

_"You killing me for wanting revenge." _

_"Dear Gods, we aren't going to kill you."_

_"Your not?"_

_"No."_

_"Wait, then why did you bring me here than?"_

_"So we could tell you that not all of us agree about your banishment, and that we know that your brother's a jerk, and that girl Annabeth cheated on you."_

_"Wait you do?"_

_"Yes, my boy. Now since you are banished, whether we like it or not, you will need need new weapons, skills and power to survive on your own."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We mean what we said we are giving you powers and weapons you daft boy! Gosh, don't make me regret siding with you." Hades yelled finally being fed up._

_"Oh, sorry uncle Hades, I just been though a lot today and I'm a little slow."_

_"We understand child." Hestia said shooting Hades a withering look. "Now I'll go first."_

_Hestia started chanting in ancient Greek and I felt a rush of warmth come over me, unbearable at first, but at the end comforting._

_"There now you can control fire."_

_"No way!" I said in disbelief._

_"Yes way, I have just given you my power so that you may serve me being your patron." _

_"It would be my pleasure, Lady Hestia."_

_"For your weapon I give you this." She handed me a click-pen. "Now click it." I clicked it and it grew in to a double sided, 4 foot long blades, sword. The sword was Celestial Bronze with stripes of fire red on the blades._

_"Awesome."_

_"Now twist the grip," She said. I twisted it and it broke into two 4 foot long swords._

_"Double awesome"_

_"They are called Δικαιοσύνης και σιωπή, Justice and Silence. Now try and summon fire through them." I strained my muscles and thought about fire and then my swords actually did catch fire. _

_"Whoa!" I exclaimed almost dropping them. Then the fire sputtered out. I was suddenly drained and exhausted._

_"It will take time to build up your endurance, but when you do you will be a sight to be hold."_

_Next, Artemis and Apollo came up. _

_"Okay me and Artemis are going to combine our gifts." Apollo stated._

_"I give you the gift of aim and patience while hunting your prey." Artemis said._

_"And I give you the gift of keen eyesight and of archery." Apollo mentioned._

_"And together we give you..." They said at the same time and clapped hands together and then before them appeared a bow of magnificent standards. It was alternating colors of silver and red which wouldn't usually go together, but with the bow they looked perfect together. _

_"This is our weapon for you. Whenever you think of it, it will appear strung and ready at your side and when no longer need it will disappear. Also it comes with this." A quiver appeared in his hand. It was deep black and blood red. "This is a never ending supply of sun and moon arrows."_

_"Thank you so much, Artemis and Apollo. It means a lot."_

_"Your welcome Percy." and with that they stepped back._

_"Finally it's our turn." Hades said. "Well me and Hephaestus decided to team up for our gift and we are pretty impressed with our results." He clapped his hands and in midair appeared an outfit. Now usually I don't really care what I wear, but this, this was different._

_The clothes were amazing, the color of the suit was a back with blood red stripes running down the sleeves. On the middle of the chest was a gold Omega. It had a pouch hanging at the belt and a sheath on each side for my swords. It came with boots that looked durable enough to stand up to the hardest conditions, but comfortable enough to run full speed in. Hades snapped his fingers and suddenly I was wearing it. It was extremely comfortable and it had a hood which I hadn't noticed before. _

_Hades said "The hood is magic. Even if you shown a light on your face it wouldn't show anything above the mouth at all. The pouch on your belt is also magic, reach down into to it." _

_I did as I was told and pulled out a silver throwing knife. _

_"Sweet." I said overjoyed, I was so happy I was like a kid at a candy shop. _

_"Very, now those like your arrows are an unlimited supply, but you can only throw thirty knives before it has to cool down for five minutes. Now one last thing." He took out a knife and threw it at me. I was so shocked I just stood there. It hit me right in the chest...then bounced off. Hades reached down and showed it to us, it was bent._

_"The suit is mostly sword proof, but it can't take continuous hits forever. It should save your neck a couple times."_

_"Thank you Uncle Hades, and Hephaestus."_

_They said your welcome, and stepped back._

_"I don't know how I thank..."_

_I was interrupted by thunder clapping in the room. _

_"Oh no Lord Zeus has learned of your presence, go!"_

_And with that I was teleported away._

_For the second, time that day Zeus had ruined everything._


	3. Chaos' Visit

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added it as a favorite, or even just read it. ;)**

**Back to after Percy killed General Roth**

**Percy's POV**

"Hello Beta" I said entering my spacecraft.

"Hello sir, seeing as how you are still alive I take it your mission was a successes" my ship answered.

"When isn't it" I said slightly annoyed at the thought of Beta thinking I had not succeeded.

"True, very true sir, but remember what master Chaos says..."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know, never become over-confident for that is always a victor's downfall, gosh I mean how can I forget he says it after every mission."

"Still, he does not wish to lose his best and first soldier, Percy..."

"I told you never to ever call me that! You know I hate that it's so fricken annoying, it reminds back when I was a soft, weak spineless, fool." I yelled at my computer losing my cool.

"I apologize, my mistake Omega."

"Much better thank you. I'm sorry I exploded on you. It just brings back bad memory's."

"No, no the mistake was all are you going to vapor travel back to Planet Alpha or are you going to ride."

"I'd prefer to ride if that's alright. That mission strangely drained me of my energy and I didn't get very good sleep last night."

"You're having trouble sleeping. Is it about your life on earth. Should I tell Lord Chaos.."

"NO! I mean no I'm fine."

"Very well, ETA to Alpha is 12.5 hours."

Okay I guess I should explain about the talking spaceship. Well it was after I was teleported out of Olympus...

_Flashback_

_"Well that's just great. I find people who believe me and here comes Zeus who messes it all up." I thought to myself as i trekked through a densely wooded forest. "Great now I'm lost. I don't even have a single clue where Hestia teleported me well I guess it could be worse. Zeus could have caught me."_

_I walked on and on and on, until I was so tired I had to sit down and rest. While I sat down, I thought over what had transpired throughout my day. Looking back on it I saw it truly sucked. Well most of it. I made a list of goods and bads. Let's see..._

_Found out my girlfriend was cheating on me: Bad_

_Was banished from the two best places on earth: Bad_

_Found people who don't hate me: ripped away from people who don't hate me: Bad_

_Have no clue where I am: Bad_

_Hear growling behind me: Bad... Wait! Growling behind me!_

_I spun around and found myself face to face with my old "friend". I jumped back as The Nemean Lion pounce where I just pounced again and I stumbled back tripping at a tree root. For a third time he pounced and I threw out my leg to protect me. I felt excruciating pain as the Lion chomped down on my ankle. I heard the crunch of bones as he bit my foot off._

_I screamed in agony and suddenly fire flew at the Lion burning it from the inside. It writhed in pain as it felt itself dying. Soon the blood-curdling screech ended. What I was left with was a little different than last time. Out of the burned fur pelt crawled a little wolf-pup and it had wings. It was sleek-black and it had it had golden runes all over it's body. It had blood-red wings. The wolf-pup walked up to me and curled it into a ball next to me and fell asleep. I was unable to move around to get away because of my bleeding stump of a foot. I started feeling drowsy and I tried to stay awake. I knew what would happen if I fell asleep bleeding so heavily, I would die because of the loss of blood. I fought to stay awake, but to no avail. I felt myself slowly drifting into oblivion. The last thought I had was, "So all these gifts were for nothing," before passing out._

_I dreamt I was in outer space. I floated among the planets and stars. Suddenly a vortex appeared and I saw a man step out of it. The man wore a expensive looking suit that would have made Charon drool (A/N: The Underworld ferry guy). It was black like the space around me, but it shown with little bright lights. I realized they were stars._

_"Hello Perseus Jackson, I've been watching you."_

_"Creepy," I thought to myself. Then all the puzzle pieces came together. Outer space, suit with stars, watching me. "Oh my gods, you're Chaos, creator of the universe."_

_" The one and only." Chaos answered._

_"What brings you here my Lord?" wondering what could be so important that Chaos would appear himself._

_"You, in fact." he answered, he must have seen the amazed look on my face so he continued, "You see I have a mission for you. I have been searching through the universe looking for a helper, my right-hand man you could say. And I think you're the one."_

_"Me! I am no more than one ordinary hero..."_

_"Do not sell yourself short my boy you are more than one ordinary hero. You yourself bested Kronos, king of the titans and Lord of time. You bested the Titan Iapetus by throwing him in the River Lethe. You defeated Ares, Luke, the Hydra, the Nemean Lion twice, and countless other creatures. Do not sell yourself short and say you are just one mere hero. You have accomplished more than any other hero in existence."_

_I was shocked at how much he knew of my adventures and accomplishments. "You're right I'm sorry Lord Chaos."_

_"You are forgiven and stop calling me Lord, we're friends. Now about you're mission. I have decided to test you to see if you're the right person for the job. Your test is straight forward, I want you to survive on Earth for a year, hunting down the best monsters there are. I want your identity kept a secret. So I've decided to wipe your scent from this planet so no one shall know you live, you can tell no one who you are and if any one is to find your identity you must eliminate them. You shall go by name Omega, Assassin of Chaos."_

_"Sir, I'm flattered, but I don't think I'll be able to your assassin. During my recent fight, I lost my foot."_

_"Oh yes, how can I forget. I have instructed Shadow to take you the River Styx."_

_"Shadow?" I asked confused._

_"Yes the Φτερωτός λύκος you found, the wolf-pup. Now take this knowledge." He said putting him thumb in the center of my forehead. He put the other four fingers on my cheek. I suddenly felt a great influence of knowledge. "Now wake and go you'll know what to do when you get there."_

_When I awoke up I found Shadow nudging me. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Now how are you going to get me to the underworld." I said petting him. He kept trying to put my hand on his collar and finally he succeeded. Suddenly we were shadow traveling. Shadow traveling instantly brought back memories of Mrs. O'Leary._

_I was extremely sad whenever I thought about her because one day when we playing in the sword arena, a arrow came out of nowhere and shot in her foot for some odd reason she didn't turn to dust. I saw Cullen at the top of the arena reloading his bow. I threw grabbed the nearest thing I had and I threw it at him. The thing just happened to be a practice dummy with full metal armor on. That got me KP for couple of weeks, but it was so worth it. _

_I turned to Mrs. O'Leary and I slowy pulled out the arrow in her paw. She yelped in pain, and bolted. She ran ran straight at a tree and shadow traveled away. Afterwards everyone looked for her everywhere. We sadly couldn't find her and I haven't seen her ever since. I felt a pang of guilt and I couldn't help but feel as though it was my fault she got hurt._

_While I thought of this I realizes we have stopped. We arrived at the River Styx._

**A/N: I have a deal for you all. If I get ten reviews for every new chapter I post, I will post everyday. Good, good now go review. What are you doing still reading! GO, GO, GO! ;) **


	4. The Mission and The Styx

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update until I got ten reviews well... I lied. 471 views is good enough for me. Plz do review or PM me ideas I need characters, I'm going on a roll. ;)**

**Format for new characters:**  
**Name:**

**Child of _ (insert god, mortal, titan, whatever here)**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Attitude:**

**Thx plz review and ideas I NEED THEM! Noes here's your chapter, enjoy.**

**PS. for a while I'm just gonna do Percy's year on earth.**

**Omega's POV.**

_He heard the souls of the damned howling in the distance. _

_"Wow, Shadow even though I been down here before, I still hate the sound of that." I commented to my wolf. He just looked in my direction and pointed to the Styx. "I know I'm going."_

_I hesitantly hobbled toward the Styx remembering my last visit down here. Once I got to the shore I sat down. Once my body touched the ground, I knew what to do._

_**"Ω Μεγάλη ποταμού Styx, έχω καλέσει εσένα να με βοηθήσει στην αγωνία μου. Καλώ τη δύναμη του Χάους για να διοχετεύσει τη δύναμή σας από τις πλημμύρες στην αθανασία στο αίμα μου και μου αποτελούν ένα νέο πόδι της ποτέ λιώσιμο των πάγων σας. Στο όνομα του Χάους αφήστε να γίνει."**_

_(Oh Great River Styx, I summon thee to aid me in my distress. I call upon the power of Chaos to channel your power of immortality to flood in my blood and form me a new foot of your never melting ice. In the name of Chaos let it be done)_

_As I said this the River slowed to a stop then began to creep towards my leg. It began to levitate, then it touched my skin._

_Searing pain began to creep up my body from my leg. I screamed and howled and finally my deepest desire was granted. I passed out._

_Again I was in outer space. Chaos appeared in his portal, "Hello again Percy. I see you have figured it out." I nodded. "Good, good. Now i am here to go into more depth about your mission. So your year on earth will be split up into three portions."_

_"The first part will be with Tartarus. Yes, the pit where the monsters you banish go. But it is more than that it is also my son. He will take a humanly form and will train you by releasing different monsters from his depths."_

_"But, why would he agree, I defeated his wife?"_

_"I, being his father, have called on a favor. And also Tartarus has little love for Gaea after she betrayed him. Now the next part of your test will be with Erebus."_

_"Whoa, Erebus as in Erebus, ruler of darkness, Erebus."_

_"The one and only. Erebus will teach you how to bend darkness to your will. And how to become a creature of the night."_

_"Finally, the last part of your mission will be up on the real world defeating monsters who try and reek havoc on the world. Then on your final day on Earth, a year from today which is June twenty-first, you will have, as you humans call it, you final exam."_

_"That seems like a lot of stuff."_

_"It will be the busiest year of your life, and also the most dangerous, but if you succeed then you will have powers you never imagined."_

_"Yes, Master Chaos I look froward to that day."_

_"I'm sure you do now wake, Tartarus awaits you." and he disappeared. _

_When I woke from the comma like sleep I found a present waiting for me. I looked down at my leg and saw that a foot made of complete ice from the River Styx. I looked over and I saw Shadow laying down next to me. _

_"Come on Shadow wake up, we need to go."_

_I finally woke up Shadow, with several shouts, a splash of water in the face, and nearly losing a finger, and together we set off across Hell. _

_We crossed several rivers, traveled through many tunnels, and fought many, many monsters. But we made it, we came out of the tunnel and found ourselves in a giant room with an enormous pit in the center. _

_Shadow jumped in and suddenly a great suck of air sucked me in too. I fell through the endless dark hole until with a thud I landed on the ground. I surveyed my surroundings with a keen eye. I saw that I I was on a massive raised platform with 5 foot walls on the edge. I look over the side and almost fainted._

_On the great 1,000 feet below me was a mass of monsters so large there must have been a couple million that I could see. It had a great variety, from hellhounds, empousas, cyclopes, giant animal like figures, to dragons, drakons, serpents, baliskes, and giant lizards, and everything in between._

_As I stumbled back I got a better view of the platform, it reminded me of a giant arena, until I realized that's exactly what it was. A giant arena for monsters and *gulp* me._

_As I was pondering this a giant mass of energy imploded behind me. I was blown to the wall of the arena and crashed my head back, hard. As I was losing consciences I heard a deep voice say,_

_"So the mighty Percy Jackson has arrived."_

**A/N: I know, I know short chapter, but plenty eventful right, right. Anyway I have given up on forcing reviews out of you by threatening you, like most authors. I'll be happy with whatever reviews I get and I'm not going to get then any faster if I threaten you.**

**P.S. Don't forget to give me characters, till next time (which will probably be tomorrow) ;)**


	5. First day in Hell Literally

**Hey guys it's me again and I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet, oops! No one sue me ok, good. Anyway keep the ideas coming some of them are really cool but I need more, more, MORE! Sorry went psycho there to make up for it here is the next chapter****. Enjoy ;)**

**Sadly, I do not own PJO or HoO, if I did why would I be here.**

**Omega POV.**

Percy, woke from unconsciousness when he felt a shock of electricity run through his body.

"What the..." I started then remembered where I was. "Lord Tartarus how long have I been out."

"Quite a bit of time actually, say 5 minutes."

"How is that a long time Lord Tartarus?"

"You mortals may not think thats a long time, but it's long enough for these baddies to climb up here somehow?"

"What badd..." I said as my voice trailed off. Surrounding me was a group of five hellhounds, four basilisks, three empousas, two of the gorgons (no Medusa), and a pretty pissed off Minotaur. **(A/N: get it hahaha)**

"Wait what about my training!" I complained.

"Training starts now." He said and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Crap," I thought to myself.

Three of the hell hounds pounced and I instinctively threw three knives from my pouch. Three very surprised hellhounds dropped to the ground and vanished into shadows.

I heard a whistling sound come near me and I dropped to the ground as a ball of poison shot over my head. I looked at who shot it and threw a ball of fire at it causing it to break into dust. I ducked as a sword slashed where my neck had just been.

I brought my pen out and clicked it and stabbed the empousa through the chest and then yanked it out just in time to parry a sword from one of the gorgons. I unattached it into two swords to slice an empousa who had tried to stab me through my gut.

I went back to fighting the gorgon and quickly dispatched of her after setting my swords on fire.

I was thrown across the arena as a trident slammed into my back. I lay on my back on the ground. The monsters cheered as the two hellhounds pounced to finish me off. I brought up both my swords and stabbed them through their chest and they crumbled into dust.

The basilisk lunged at my face but I brought an arrow out of my quiver and the basilisk caught on fire and thrashed on the floor until it lay still and disappeared.

I saw the last empousa trying to get away with the basilisks. I soon changed that by finishing them off with three daggers. I turned around and searched for the last gorgon and saw her flying away getting smaller by the second.

I thought of it and suddenly my bow appeared at my side. I pulled back a moon arrow, which radiated silver light. I let the arrow fly hoping that the blessing of archery still was true. The arrow swiftly cut through the air following in hot pursuit of the gorgon. The gorgon didn't seem to notice this until she turned around and got a face-full of moon arrow.

The area where the gorgon exploded in a wide circle which looked undeniably like the moon. The the light disappeared and darkness once again ruled the room.

"Very good Perseus,or should I say Omega, very good indeed." I turned around and saw Tartarus clapping. "Now we have things to improve granted, but over all impressive. The word was that you had no archery skills what so ever, but that theory was proved way wrong tonight, now wasn't it. I can only believe the look on that gorgon's face."

"Now let's see if you can that again. Eh."

And for the next three hours I battled a never ending amount of enemies. My instincts went into overdrive I slashed and hacked my way through until finally there were no more.

"Ok one more monster and then you can rest, deal."

I wondered what monsters I would have to face this time. Then I heard a glass shattering roar that I would recognize anywhere.

"You've got to be kidding me Tartarus." I shouted to the air as a huge drakon landed on the platform shaking the ground. This wasn't any drakon either, no siree. The was the drakon I had to face in the second Titan War. Except that time I had a bunch of people to help me this time it was only me. How could this get any worse. Then Tartarus teleported next to me.

"Oh did I mention that you can't have any weapons or amour for this battle." And again he disappeared in a puff of smoke along with my amour and weapons.

Ok, so I guess I had that coming, but still. So now it was only me in a T-shirt and jeans, against the beast. Then something that completely changed the whole unfair thing.

It rained.

I know what your thinking, Oh rain big deal. But for me this was a big deal. I soon had a water spear in one hand and a water sword in the other. Then I concentrated and they turn into ice. I hurled the spear at the giant lizards eyes instantly puncturing it and blinding it in that eye. It lunged where I was and I rolled out of the way before i was flattened.

Then I threw my sword at its nose cutting through it and causing a waterfall of ichor. Then I had an idea I concentrated with all my might and suddenly the rain turned into mini ice spears and found the weak points in the drakon's scales. The monster writhed in pain and finally it died. It's skin started shrinking until in its place I found a black and red Jordan backpack.

"Sweet!" I said out loud.

"Indeed, not only is it stylish but also magic it will hold a huge amount of stuff." Tartarus said appearing at my side.

"Now before I let the monsters loose on you again I have decided to teach you a lesson about controlling water in all it's forms. Now sit down on the ground and concentrate very hard on the glass of water." he said making a glass of water appear out of thin air.

"Now I want you to tell the water to freeze." I did as I was told and the water was frozen instantly. "Good now unfreeze it." I again did what I was told and the ice turned into water. "Very good, now make it evaporate." This time I struggled for a minute before finally the water started to evaporate and finally the glass was empty. "Very impressive, now bring it back."

"What? I can't do that and as far as I know no one can except for Poseidon."

"Very well so you need further training on this. I will be back, while I'm gone I want you to rest you are going to need it."

"Yes, my lord." and instantly a mattress and a blanket appeared. As soon as Tartarus left I sat down on the mattress and thought about the days events.

"Wow, this is soooo different from Camp." Was the last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt back on the day I was banished. Now that I looked back I found my banishment strange. I also found some new details

The sky clapped with thunder and before me stood Zeus, Athena, and my father. Athena looked really pissed off with her storm gray eyes and her face was pinched in anger and disgust. Zeus looked like he just woken up, but his face was red as a tomato like he was under strain. His eyes were a dull swirling yellow, unlike his usual electric blue eyes.

My Father looked the most confusing. His face looked like he was disgusted, but he like Zeus was red as a tomato. His movements were strained and choppy. His veins popped and he looked as though he was struggling. His eyes were a dull swirling yellow, but I knew this wasn't right because they are usually a blue-green like mine.

"How dare you!" Athena roared.

"You are a disgrace." Poseidon said sounding disgusted.

Zeus said "You are a disgrace to the title Hero of Olympus, your family, and Camp Half-Blood. I hereby banish you from Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus. You are not worthy of The Mark of Achilles, so I strip you of it. You have five minutes to pack."

Poseidon came up to me and yanked the sword out of my hands then handed it to Cullen, though the entire time he seemed to rebel against it,"You are undeserving of this weapon now begone from my sight."

As I turned to leave I saw something I hadn't before. Poseidon reached him hand and tried to grab me, but he then snapped back into place when Athena muttered something.  
Then I woke up.

When I woke I saw Tartarus and another man standing next to me.

"Percy, I want you to meet someone. This is my favorite nephew." Tartarus said.

"Uncle, stop you are to kind."

"Ha, me kind, yeah right I'm the meanest guy around."

"Ok, ok." Then the mysterious stranger turned towards me as if noticing me for the first time, "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Pontus, ruler of the sea and your great-great-uncle."

**A/N: So how is it. Answers some questions huh. So as always please read and review. **

**P.S. Don't forget to submit your character ideas.**

**P.P.S. I going to make my chapters start getting longer so Enjoy ;)**


End file.
